


Shane Wants Taco Bell

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, NG Codes, kokichi being a little shithead, shane dawson day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Shane's trapped in a killing game with the Ultimate Lil Shithead, who knows Shane's Ultimate weakness.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Shane Wants Taco Bell

"Oh Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane....."

Oh, this little fuck. What does he want? I'm already trapped in a killing game by an annoying two-toned teddy, my bracelet doesn't allow me to eat junk food, and I'm sharing a dorm with.........

"Ne-hee-hee!"

Kokichi Oma, the most annoying guy in the history of existence.

"Hey Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

I sigh.

"What is it, Cockichi?" 

"Don't get all downer on me like that! Look what I've got."

He brings it right to my face.

"No....that's not," I gasp.

"Oh yes, it is......a cheesy Gordita crunch burrito, freshly made by the Ultimate Chef, and made even better than Taco Bell makes it."

He moves it towards and away from my nose to taunt me with the smell. It smells so fucking fresh. My mouth is watering. I just wanna take it and gulp it all down. But then I remember.

"Wait a second," I gasp as I throw myself back away from the fuck.  
"I know what you're trying to do! You _know_ my NG code, and you're trying to get me to eat it so that I'm not in your way of winning the game."

"Yup!" he smiles.  
"You got it!"

Now that's surprising.

"Huh? You.....you just told the truth outright?"

"Yep. You know too much, and you've written it all down in your notebook, haven't you?"

"What's that matter to you?"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get all angry. I'm just here to strike a deal."

"What would that be?"

" _You_ give _me_ that notebook, and I won't force this burrito down your gullet."

"I'm not exactly gaining anything here."

"Well, on a technicality, you are. If you agree, then you've gained a chance to live. But if you say no, then hey! At least you get a nice crunchy burrito to eat in your last moments."

This is.....confusing.

"Why are you telling me this? Is this part of your NG code?"

"Ne-hee-hee! Now why would I tell you that? Why don't you use that big, genius-y, Society brain of yours to figure it out for yourself? Maybe it's all a lie? Maybe it's the truth?"

He leans in and whispers.

"What have you got to lose by thinking about it, Shane? You've lost your life in your fandom. Now you're stuck in the afterlife of mine. Sure, you could keep on living, but for what? The only organization that I know of is the Future Foundation. Your Society Against Evil isn't here, Shane. And the rules for your fandom don't apply to this one. In these killing games, no one is voted to compete. No one is given the chance to fight for their life. You either murder, or you get murdered. We all die anyway. You either kill yourself, or you get killed. Why not make those last moments......delicious?"

He keeps tempting me with the stupid burrito. It _does_ look good. I can see the cheese and smell the fresh beef. The sauce smells amazing. But.....I can't.

"Suck a dick, Oma," I snarl, slapping the burrito out of his hands.

I get up and leave, hoping to find some semblance of sanity in this world ruled by the insane.


End file.
